nationfandomcom-20200223-history
George Underhill
|datebirth = July 28, 1990 |placebirth = Noble City |datedeath = |placedeath = |home = Noble City |function = Businessman, comic artist and politician |language = English, German, Greek |religion = Agnostic |spouse = |party affn = Green Party }} George Underhill (July 28, 1990) is a Lovian businessman, comic artist and politician of mixed descent. He is the founder and owner of Horus Comics, the greatest comic company of Lovia, as well as the creator of the Terra Nova series, one of the most popular comics in the country. He is member of the Green Party and current Deputy Governor of Clymene. Biography Family and early years George was born to Themistocles Underhill, an engineer of Scottish and Greek origins, and Debbie Childe, an Irish-Lovian housewife. He was the oldest child, as he has a younger sister, named Catherine. As a youngster, George revealed great interest at sports, especially basketball. His father encouraged him, but he excluded the possibility for George to become a professional. Thus, George focused on his education. George attended J.W. Pennington Primary School and King Arthur I College. He was exceptionally good at art and literature, but he liked biology as well. He skipped two grades and at the age of sixteen he entered Blackburn University. He studied History of Art and Architecture and graduated in 2011. Comics and business George established Horus Comics in 2008 and from the very beginning he signed important artists, such as Andy Bowe and the talented Wei Lang. He even released his own work in 2009, Terra Nova. George didn't have much time due to his studies, but he was able to convince the Department of Culture, Heritage and Education (with a little help from Justin Abrahams) to finance the Comicmania International Festival. George has stated that now he has all the time needed to work on his new comic series, Bravemen. Until now, Horus Comics issues the works of many important artists, including Harold Freeman and William Benedict. Politics In the 2012 State Elections, Underhill put candidancy for Clymene, as indepedent. However, he lost to Justin Abrahams and now he's Deputy Governor of the state. Initially, he proclaimed that he prefers being an indepedent politician. In October 2012, though, he became a member of the Green Party, after being approached by Nicholas Sheraldin. George was the one who persuaded Rakham Tarik Al-Asmari to join the party. Personal life and ideology Underhill is known to be a friendly and kind character. He has befriended many of his company's artists, as well as the working staff. He likes listening to many genres of music, especially rock and reggae. He owns a house at Plains, where he stays during Christmas holiday and in summer, as well one in Pines. George is of leftish ideology. Nevertheless, he doesn't endorces all the aspects of communism and that's why he isn't member of the CPL.nm. He is a member of the Anti-Fascist League. See also *Personal page Category:Living person Category:Comic artist Category:Politician Category:Businessperson Category:Agnostic Category:Green Party Category:Deputy Governor Category:2013 Member of the Congress Category:2014 Member of the Congress Category:2015 Member of the Congress